


The Stag’s Lullaby

by Oceans_pebble



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_pebble/pseuds/Oceans_pebble
Summary: Art for prompt; wings!verse Shikaku comforting baby Shikako.





	The Stag’s Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunshine Sidestories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480685) by Silver Queen. 



**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt! Lots of references used but I think it all turned out well.  
> First time posting art, let me know in the comments if there’s any issue viewing and I’ll try to fix it.  
> Quote in the art is from Sunshine Sidestories by Silver Queen on ff.net, chapter 17.  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7898335/17/Sunshine-Sidestories


End file.
